Genesis
Genesis Genesis is the planet upon which the events of Dead on Arrival take place. A template for what would later be known as the Great Central Network, Genesis was the first of countless worlds made by the Creator to have human life. It would later be the first realm to go through the Trial of Fates - a mean by which the Creator chose and elevated one of Genesis' denizens to godhood to serve it as guardian and divine ruler. Genesis itself is relatively similar to Earth; it has multiple continents, each with a variety environments - deserts, forests, mountain ranges and oceans - all of which can be related to existing locations. What sets Genesis apart from other realms is its unique cities and cultures spread over its regions. Jherra Jherra is the first continent introduced on Dead on Arrival and also where most of the story takes place. Jherra is located in the Eastern Hemisphere of Genesis. While multiple climates are present on Jherra, most of the mainland is covered by a great mountain range called the Crystal Expanse. The Crystal Expanse itself is mostly surrounded by deserts and tundras that stretch over into Jherrazad, Isafaro and Hallowtown. As a result, temperature on Jherra is generally described as extremely cold and dry leading to year-long and snowless winters across the entire continent. Moon Valley profits from a more temperate atmosphere being at the southern point of the continent, suggesting that Jherra itself is most likely located somewhere north on the map of Genesis. 'Isafaro' Isafaro is located at the west edge of the Crystal Expanse and directly north of the Empire of Jherrazad. Isafaro is a cold region characterized by its cool summers and unforgiving winters. Isafaro has been largely industrialized, removing most of its former natural beauty. Its landscape now consists of a massive and technologically advanced city that be seen from miles away. Isafaro's skyline is one of the most recognized on Jherra and even Genesis at large. 'Jherrazad' Jherrazad stands at the southwest end of the Crystal Expanse. The desert city-state is unique from the rest of the continent due to a meteorological event called chinook that constantly runs through the region, giving it its famous hot and arid climate. Jherrazad is an incredibly centralized Empire, making its fortress-city both the seat of government and home of the Empress. It is widely recognized as one of the most beautiful regions of Genesis: On a clear night the black dunes are known to reflect the moon and stars, giving the illusion that Jherrazad is surrounded by an ocean of gemstones. Paradoxally, very few villages reside in the outskirts of the desert - the dark dunes and harsh temperature making it privy to some of the most dangerous predators of the continent. 'The Crystal Expanse' The Crystal Expanse is a great mountain range that covers nearly a third of Jherra; it is also the largest and tallest geological body on all of Genesis. Due to its high altitude, the Crystal Expanse is considerably colder than the rest of Jherra - the climate being utterly lethal to all inexperienced or ill-equiped travellers. The highlands offer very little refuge against the frigid winds while the plateaus and valleys are usually inhabited by vicious beasts; making a trek across the unbeaten paths of the Crystal Expanse a particularely dangerous and reckless endeavor. * * *Kari Awakened by fire after 48 years serving as a frozen wasteland, the nation that branched off of Isafaro led by Kain and the new A. I White Queen has returned, in possession of the Downward Spiral, to continue their war against Isafaro and share its technology with the rest of the world. The very thing that General Vulture never wanted to see happen. In size the city takes up most of the continent at the center and one would have to pass the city on foot whether they were coming from Jherrazad, Moon Valley, Hallowton or Isafaro to get anywhere. With a satellite in space they have eyes everywhere and stand as the only city capable of matching Isafaro's technological might. 'Aircano' Aircano is widely recognized as a paradise on Genesis, and is situated at the slope of the mountains within the Crystal Expanse. Also exposed to the chinook - though to a considerably lesser extent than Jherrazad - Aircano is the only region profiting from a full scope of seasons. A neutral political power amidst the conflicts of the other city-states, Aircano is respected as a voice of peace and reason by the other nations. Aircano is a known theocracy, the seat of religion on Jherra, and is governed by a chosen high priest of Yahweh every generation. As of the destruction of the city by the Arashi known as Aper, Aircano's denizens moved north of the Crystal Expanse just south of the border of Hallowtown and founded a new city. *Crystal City The newly christened center of population built from parts of the diamond wasteland left by Aper, Crystal City was built on the northern slopes of the Crystal Expanse where the light of the second sun would shine its brightest. Opalescent and radiant as its name would imply, Crystal City has become a symbol of renewal and hope. *Emmanuel Emmanuel is the name given to the radiant mass of energy left by the Arashi Aper when he destroyed Aircano. Acting as a second sun, Emmanuel's presence changed the entire climate of Jherra overnight: The usually unforgiving cold was replaced with a more temperate over the continent, considerably warming the Crystal Expanse - melting glaciers and creating floods within the mountain range - while also basking most of the surrounding regions in constant daylight. 'Hallowtown' Hallowtown is the northern most settlement on Jherra. From early on in history, Hallowtown was a seldom-coveted region for invasion by either the Isafaro or Jherrazad government due to its isolated location. As such, Hallowtown profited from a largely peaceful existence. Their architechture reflects this - being highly decorative and awe-inspiring. Hallowtown is recognized as a center of philosophers and artists, with their views and opinions respected across all of Genesis. 'Moon Valley' Moon Valley, as its name implies is a region at the southern most point of Jherra located on the borders and valleys of the Crystal Expanse. Surrounded by forests and a more temperate atmosphere than the rest of the continent, Moon Valley has seen many settlers build their homes over the years until it became a sizable and recognized center of population. 'The Downward Spiral' Elim Elim is the second continent to make an appearance on Dead on Arrival after the story and player base expanded. An interesting feature of Elim is that most of its landmass has yet to be explored, leaving much of its content to be determined by board members. 'Elysios' Elysios is surrounded by mountains, led by the God of Light Phalis the city shares many things in common with the Greek/Romans with the palace looking like Mount Olympus itself. The people here, men and women alike, are loyal devoted followers of the God of Light, while fearing his immortal bride, and enjoy plenty of civic liberties as long as they continue to give praise to Phalis. The majority of the population are human but a couple of elves can be found in the city serving as servants to both civilians and people in the royal palace. The place is looked after by Phalis' royal guards and elite Black Knights who's armor are immune to even the hottest of flames. Many of the nation's people flock to the coliseum where they indulge in their violent nature watching others fight to the death for their own entertainment. 'The Dead City' 'Ignis' 'Essancee' 'Unmarked Terrain' Unmarked Terrain is where members can fill up the rest of the continent with their own nations. Right now the most noticeable areas that has been filled is a place made up of Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts ran by Xemnas and the Republic of Xanarnis currently ran by elected public official Madam President Ashley. Trivia *The name Genesis is a play on the biblical story that talks about the origin of creation. Like Adam and Eve are the first man and woman of the human race, Genesis is the first world that would later spawn other realms. Category:Genesis Category:Realm Category:Jherra